Hope The Vampire Slayer
by HopeTheVampireSlayer1
Summary: What if Angel never went to LA...Buffy and Angel had Connor, and two daughters. One, with the fate of the world in her hands. Her name is Hope, The Vampire Slayer.


Chapter 1: Again  
  
My stake is gripped tightly in my hand, my icy blue eyes darting around the board walk. " Where are you, David?" I ask the night, as I hear motorcycles coming closer to me. I can see the lights and the noise coming closer to me. One by one, my brother's gang rides past me, and stops short, as I face them. " Looky here." one of them snarls, as he touches my face, and I push him backwards. The three get up, ready to fight me to the death. I study them each with nothing but pure disgust. " Don't touch her." David says, as he walks past them, and stands eye-to-eye with me. " Why not?" one of them asks my brother, as I try to hide the hurt in my eyes. David looks at me intensily, his lifeless eyes staring at me. " She's my sister." David says, as the vampire's faces go numb at the response. " Unfortunally," I reply bitterly, as I clench my stake tighter, despertaly trying not to colapse in tears. " I didn't come here to catch up, dear brother." I remark. " I've come to kill." At once, my brother's gang charges me. One of them punches me across my face, as I hit him right back, causing him to fall over. The one on the right charges me, as I leap up, and stake him from behind. His blood stains my shirt, as I walk up to the other vampire, but suddenly I am grabbed from behind, my arm tightly against my back, in my brother's grasp. " Enough." David says dangerousily low to me, as he pushes me forward, as I fall to the ground. As soon as I look back to where my brother and his group were, their gone. Sadness overcomes me, as I stare blankily at where David last stood. I get to my feet, and slam my hand against the railing of the board walk. I wish I could scream out and reverse time to when my brother was mortal, and loving, when he was my brother.my friend. Turning sharply around to only face David, standing there. " What are you doing here, Kyra?" he questions, as I hide my tears from his demonic view. " Ranaway. Figured I could slay some vampires here in Santa Carla. Better yet, slay my own brother." I tell him, my voice filled with anger and no remorse towards him. " Word of advice, dear sister. Get out of Santa Carla," he tells me, as he begins to walk away. " And if I don't?" I ask, ready for a fight, as he looks back at me. " Then I kill you," he states, as I stop breathing at his words, and I look away for a split second, and suddenly he is gone.Again.  
  
Chapter 2: In The Dark  
  
Smoke pours out of my mouth, as I smoke a cigarette, and drink some more of a beer that a boy bought me, and hell, I couldn't resist a free drink and joint. " How old are ya?" he asks me, as he puts his arm around me, as I study him. " Fourteen, and smart. So smart, that I advice you to get your arm off of me," I tell him with a visish look of hate. " Fiesty, aren't we?" he asks, as he moves closer to me. I let him kiss me, and I close my eyes as he does, my mind spinning with a million thoughts and feelings. Vunerablity shines from me, as I lean back, letting him kiss me more and more. As his skin touches mine, I can feel icy chills ride along my spine. Reality slaps me in the face, as I suddenly realize that he hasen't breathed. I stop, and look at his face, as I realize that he has just vamped out. He releases his fangs, and I scream. I kick him through the window, as I helplessly get out of the car, and I face the vampire. I can tell that he doesn't ride with my brother, he's a stray, a newbie. He lunges at me, and before I can think, we are on the ground. He's untop of me, his cold, lifeless flesh touching mine, and anger burns in my eyes, as I scream and use all of my energy to kick him off of me. Jumping to my feet, I realize that he recovered quickly. My eyes dart to the ground, searching for any piece of wood. Eyeing a stick on the ground, I pick it up, and hold it tightly in my hand. The vampire looks at me seduvingly, as he walks casually to me. " You could've got the ride of your life." he tells me, as he licks his lips. " Oh, really?" I say, as I push a strand of my curly brown hair away from my face. " Care to still give me a ride?" I ask him with a small smile, as he pins me up against a tree, and releases his fangs, as he turns my neck, so that he can easily bite it. He comes closer to my neck, and I suddenly impale him with the stick. He lets out a blood curling scream, as just before he explodes, he uses his fingernail to cut me across my face. Pain arises in my face, as he explodes into nothing but dust. " I've always told you to join me." David suddenly appears, leaning up against the car. " Yet you still fight the good fight. And what do you get? Nothing but pain." " I fight for life. You fight for death. Were enemies, David. Were not family. Yet, you show up and justify you being a vampire. Your choice. Why don't you join me, David? Fight the ' good fight', as you call it?" I ask him, as I hold my face, blood seeping unto my hand as I do so. He lets out a startling laugh, as I look on at him in pain. " You'll always walk alone, Kyra. Always be alone. Always fight alone. And what will you get in the end? Death. I get to live forever. I get to feed forever!" he yells. " I may always walk alone, David. But, atleast I won't walk in the dark," I tell him, as I fight to hold my tears back, as I turn back around and walk away from him.  
  
Chapter 3: Freshman  
  
The sun shines down brightly upon me, as I walk into the local public highschool. I creep down the halls, hoping to maybe slide into a class without being noticed. Maybe I can get some form of education.I can't exactly walk up to the office desk and just register myself for classes. Damn me running away. Damn me being a minor. The bell rings for first peroid, as my eyes fall upon a group of students, rushing into their homeroom. Blending in with them, I sit in the back, ready to be taught some kind of free education. The teacher takes attenedance, and I snap my gum loudly, earning the teacher's attentention. " Excuse me?" he asks, as I don't notice that he is speaking to me. " Excuse me! Hey, you in the back! The gum chewer!" he yells, as I suddenly look at him, like a deer caught in headlights. " Yeah?" I ask casually. " What is your name? I don't believe I called you," he tells me, as I begin to grow nervous. " No, actually you didn't call me. I'm Kyra Winson. I'm new," I reply with a big smile. " Kyra, Kyra." he says, as he goes now his list of names. " Sorry, no Kyra Winson," he tells me. " That's odd. My parent's just registered me a month ago. Jesus, slow office I see. Guess they forgot to put my name down. Afterschool, I'll bring it to their attention," I say with a straight face and an innocent smile. Please, please, please buy it! " Don't forget," he replies, as he goes back to teaching, and a rush of relief flows over me. God, I'm a good lier. " Kyra, huh? That's a pretty name." the young stud next to me comments, as I look over at him. " It means something pretty too. But, I forgot, so it kinda takes all the prettyness out of it," I say with a quirky smile, as he laughs lightly. " I'm Josh," he tells me with a seductive smile, and I blush as he does so. " You doing anything tonight?" Josh asks me, as flirtashion washes over me at the sight of him. " It depends exactly who I'm gonna 'do it' with," I reply with a smie, as he laughs once again, and I somewhat feel happy at his reponse. " There's a party, over at the beach at ten tonight," he tells me. " You up to it?" he asks. " Sure. I'll show. Besides, I'm up to anything," I say, as we exchange smiles. Loud rock music greets me, as I step unto the beach. A stake is shuffled in my bag, and a cross hangs down from my neck. Holy water is in a bottle beside my stake. Dark make-up coats my eyes, as my short black skirt blows slowly up in the wind, exposing some skin. My shoulders are bare, as my black tee-shirt lifts up somewhat in the wind. My pale skin is chilled from the wind, and you can see my veins. My knee-high leather boots kick up the sand, as I make my way through the crowd of people. My curly hair is straightened, and the blonde highlights really show. " Hey," Josh says to me, as he suddenly steps infront of me, and a smile appears on my face at his presence. " You look amazing." " So do you," I reply, as he extends his hand to me, and I look into his eyes before I take his hand, and we step unto where everyone is dancing. He slides his hand along my waist, and I smile seduvingly at he does so, and we dance dangerously close. We go to kiss, but we are rudely interrupted. " Hey sis," a chilling voice greets, as I suddenly break apart from Josh, as I see my brother and his gang of bloodsucking idiots infront of us. " David," I reply bitterly, as I eye him. " Sister? I didn't know you had a brother, Kyra.." Josh says, as I cross my arms. " How could you? We only met today," I reply somewhat sarcastically and yet bitterly. " You only met today? Hmmm.Intresting. Is this how you act with all the guys you've known for a few hours?" David questions with a demonic smile, and part of me wishes that the old David is still deep down inside of him, and he is really just protecting me. I want to kill that part of me. " Mmmmm, Kyra. Looking mighty good tonight," the vampire behind David says, as David shoots him a look of death, even though, they are kind of dead. A look that shows no emotion, but only David knows what he feels.if he feels anything at all. " Good enough to bite," another adds, as I roll my eyes. " I don't think that kind of language is necessary. If you punks don't stop, then I think I'm gonna have to do something about it," Josh says, as my eyes widen at his words, and I grab unto his arm. " No," I say, as my voice pleads for his safety. " You asking for a fight?" one of the vampire's growls. " I just love violence," David adds with a bitter laugh. " No. No violence. This is a violence-free day. A bite free day," I say, directing it towards my brother and his gang. Wait. Why am I reasoning with vampires? " Just fuck off," I tell David and his gang. " Or what?" David asks as he smiles demoncially at me. I sigh tiredly, as I run my hand through my silkened hair. " Let's go, Josh." I tell him, as I go to move, but Josh still stands still, wishing to fight. " No. I wanna finish this," he says, as I look desperatly between my brother and his gang and Josh. " No!" I yell, as I go inbetween Josh and David and his gang. " Josh, you don't understand! They'll kill you!" I yell. " Now, sis, don't go that far. We won't kill him. We'll just drain the life out of him," David remarks with a smile. " David." I say, as I face my brother and his gang. " Don't make me hurt you. Get. Out. Of. Here. Now!" I demand. " Make us," he replies. I look at my brother with deep pain. " Your call," I say, as I punch him hard across his face. " We have to go!" I tell Josh, as I grab his arm, and we run. Time seems to stop as we run, and I can hear the sound of bats coming our way. My brother could never hurt me.I'm his sister, his blood. I'm part of him, as he is me. They come in on us, and I throw my self untop of Josh, and we go tumbling down the hill. The wind kicking up as we do so. I can hear my body hitting the hard rocks, and I can hear Josh yelling in pain. I land on the soft sand, the tide gently rushing over me, as I lye in shock for a moment. I can see Josh's body lying beside me, and I crawl over to him, my leg hurting, my arm bleeding, little drops of blood from my head lightly dripping unto the sand. " Josh?" I ask, as I turn him over, and I suddenly see his head. It's bleeding badly, more blood than mine.The cut takes up half of the one side of his head. Oh God. He's not moving. He's unconscience. He hit his head on the rocks. It's all my fault. I cover my mouth in pain, as I study his body, a tear running down my face as I do. The guilt and the pain overwhelming, as I look at the body beside me. I have to carry on. I have to get up. There might be a chance to save him. In the distance, I can see David and the rest of his gang, looking on at me with no compassion, nor any emotion. I look around desperatly for some form of a communication tool. The rock music blasts in the background from the concert, and panic arrises in me. " We can save him." suddenly David and his gang are right infront of me. " We can make him one of us," David says, as my eyes fill with angry tears. " No! Never!" I scream, as I grab my bag from beside of me, and I throw holy water at them, purposly missing my brother. " Get out of here, David! All of you! Get out, before I do kill you!" I scream violently. " Fine, dear sister. Let him die in your hands. I gave you a chance to save him. Stupid child," he remarks as he dissapers. Panic arises in me, as I run halfway up the hill. " Help me! Somebody! Please, help me! Call an ambluence! Somebody! Help me!" I scream, helplessly, as I look back down to where Josh was lying and realize that he is now gone. My eyes widen with grief, as I let out a cry. They took him. They took him to kill. To feed. To survive.  
  
Chapter 4: Life  
  
Pure hardness is in my heart, as I enter David and his gang's hideout. Lucky for me, I watched them one night enter it. A stake is firmly in my hand, as I walk through it, no thought put into my actions, just anger and guilt. Suddenly, I spot a body lying down, a black shawl over the bed that the form of a male lyes in. With pure rage inside of me, I tear off the shawl, and suddenly my eyes widen, as I realize who the figure is. " Josh." I say in awe, as I suddenly feel his skin. Cold. Dead. Lifeless. " Josh!" I scream, as the stake drops from my hand, and I shake him. " Wake up!" I yell, hoping for some kind of hope. His eyes open, and his mouth opens, fangs released, as I scream and tumble backwards. No weapons, no anything. I'm helpless. He leapes at me, and I tumble out of the way as he does so. Leaving my stake behind, I run towards the entrance of the hideout, but Josh suddenly has his hands around my neck, choking me. Part of me wants to die in his hands, for then I won't ever feel pain. The other, wants to tell him that I love him, and say that I know that he is good deep down. There is no good with vampires. Only evil. I break the glass with my elbow, exposing the daylight. Josh drops me from his grip, as his hand catches on fire, and he dodges out of the way of the sun. I stand frozen for a minute, watching him get to his feet, making sure he's okay. Instinct to survive arises in me, as I suddenly open the door and run back to the board walk. Walking through the forebidden streets of Santa Carla, I knock on the door of a old run-down apartment building. " What do you want?" a young male man asks. " I-I heard you can do forebidden magick. I-I need your help. I'll give you anything you want, I just need you to perform something for me. Please.I'll do anything," I say, as he lets me in, and slams the door from behind me. " What do you want done?" he asks me, as eye studies me carefully. " Forebidden magick. The kind of forebidden magick.That restories a vampire's soul," I tell him, as he looks at me intensly. " Ah, yes. The spell of the soul. A forebidden spell of the gypsies. Only few can perform it. And I happen to be one of the few," he tells me, as I smile faintly. " Great. I need it performed tonight," I tell him. " I can do it. What is the name of the souless creature?" he questions. " David Winston, a vampire. I thank you for doing this for me, but what do you want in return?" I ask him. " It depends, what are you willing to offer in return?" he asks, as my eyes dart from the floor, and back to him, before I go to speak. " Me." I break down David and his gang's hideout's door, no weapon in my hands. " Company." one of the vampire's remarks at my presence, as I look at the six of them. " Nah, I like to be called a slayer. A vampire slayer," I say, as I walk seduvingly in, my eyes focused intensinly on each one of the creatures. " Too bad you aint got any weapons," Josh says. " Oh, I have a weapon." I say. " Oh, yeah? What exactly is it?" another asks. I run my hand along Josh's face, as I smile seduvingly, before I speak. " I'm the weapon." " Talking the big talk, these days, aint ya sis?" David asks in his gameface, as I laugh bitterly. The memory of earlier today still haunts me of that I had to give up my innocence for my brother to have a soul. I close my eyes for a second, trying to stay together. I lean against the wall, as I open my eyes, and I put down the side of my shirt, exposing my bare shoulder and neck. " Anyone care to have a bite?" I ask casually, shocking the vampire's faces, especially my brother. " Why the hell not?" one of the vampire's asks, as I meet eyes with David, and I can see a spark of humanity in him. I grab unto the vampire's body tightly, as he kisses my neck a few times, and I close my eyes as he does so, then he releases his fangs. I pray to God this works. I can feel his fangs slightly puncture my neck, and I grunt lightly as he does so, because of the pain. My grip around the vampire grows tighter, as the pain increases. Before he has the chance to deeply bite me, his body falls, and I see David, stake in hand, and as we lock eyes I can see something in him, that I haven't seen in ages. Life.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Not Alone  
  
Shock grows on the vampire's faces at the actions of my brother. " Traitor!" one of the vampires hisses, as I can see they now want to kill both of us. David's eyes fill with remorse, as he falls helplessly into my arms, and I catch him as he does so. The vampires come closer. " David, get up! Get up!" I scream, as my brother stands completely to his feet, and we run out the door, the remaining vampires on our tail. I stop short, and face the vampires. " You know how I said that I was just the weapon?" I ask the vampires, as they growl and come closer. " I lied," I say, as I throw two bottles of holy water at each of them, and David and I enter an anbandon truck. " Drive!" I scream, as my brother hits hard on the engine, and we begin to drive away, fast, the vampires hurt too much to chase after. My brother and I arrive at an abandon apartment, that I am recently staying at. I flick on the lights, and David and I go to sit on the couch. " You live here?" he questions, as I nod and smile softly. " I kinda just think of it as a place to stay. So, yeah, I guess I do ' live here.' Found out about it from the magick guy I went too today," I tell him. " Was that the guy who performed the spell on me?" David asks me. " Uh- huh," I say, trying not to talk about it. David suddenly vamps out infront of me, as I move backwards, instantly, the new bandage on my neck throbing. " How? How are you still a vampire? You have a soul!" I yell, trying not to cry. David suddenly de- vamps, and looks at me with compassion. " I'm half vampire now. It's still okay. I'm still your brother," he tells me, as my eyes widen in dispair. " That waesn't the deal! He said if I." I suddenly trail off, shaking my head, trying not to cry. David looks at me more closely now, more cautouis then before. " If you what?" he asks me. " I-It's not important," I stammer, as I get up, and walk over to the counter, ashamed. " I think it is important. Kyra, what did you have to do to get my soul back?" he pushes, as I now look at him, tears burning in my pained eyes. " I had to sleep with him." I say in almost a whisper, as my brother's face turns angry and guilty all at once. I had to sleep with him. My own words sting me like a bee, and it hurts. " How could you just let that guy do that to you!?!" he yells, as I run my hand through my hair. " It was the only way." I say, as I bury my head in my hands. " You should have left me there, left me to be a monster! Your fourteen! I saw the way you were acting with Josh, when he was still human. You can't just go around." I suddenly cut my brother off, and look at him with hatred. " Don't you tell me what I can and can't do! You chose to be a vampire, David. You chose to leave me with mom and dad, and you never even stopped and think about what that would do to me? To them? Mom left dad, David. He was abuising us, and she left me with him..Just like you left me," I let a single tear run down my face, as my lip quivers. David reaches out to comfort me, but I pull away, too ashamed, too guilty, too afraid. " I'm sorry, Kyra. I'm sorry I waesn't there for you when you needed me," he tells me. " Right." I say bitterly, as I place a cigarette to my mouth, and I begin to light it, but David suddenly grabs it from me, and throws it into the sink. " What the hell!? Your smoking now!?!" he yells, as I blow smoke in his face. " What the hell!?! Your protecting me now!?!" I yell back, as I lock eyes with him. " It's about time I started," David says, as he runs a hand threw his hair. " Your right, it is about time." I say, as I make my way past him, and make my way to my room, to go to sleep. " Your not walking alone anymore, sister. I'm with you," he informs me, as I suddenly stop walking, and I look back at him. " The couch folds out. You can sleep on it. Nighty night.Don't let the bed bugs bite." I say with a sly smile, as I laugh sarcastically. " Opps, I forgot, that's your department," I say with sarcasm and a sly smile, as I enter my room to go to bed. The door shuts.  
  
Chapter 6: Me  
  
" Don't you go to school?" David asks me, as I sit down on the couch in the morning, munching on a few pieces of french toast. I blankily look at my reflection in the mirror across from me, blankily ignoring David's question. I study myself. Blue eyes. Brown, thick hair. I'm a little chunky.I'm tall. " Don't you?" David repeats, as I stop psycho-analyzing myself, and I look at him. " Used to," I reply blankily, as I avoid eye-contact with him. " Why'd you stop?" he asks, as he sits down beside me, and I suddenly make eye-contact with him. " I became a slayer, that's why. The fate of other people's lives kind of come first," I say sarcastically, as I rub carefully where the vampire bit me last night. " Let me see." David says, as I twitch as he touches it. " It hurts?" he asks. " I'm fine," I say, as I push his hand away, mainly to stop the pain. " Did it hurt, David?" I ask him in question, as he looks at me. " Did what, hurt?" he asks. " When you were bitten.When you were turned. Did it hurt?" I ask once more. A deadly silence fills the room. Ah, the afternoon.The only time that I don't really have to worry about bloodsucking freaks. " Where's big brother?" a farmiliar voice asks, as I turn to only see Josh standing next to me, black sunglasses on his eyes, shealding him from the bright sun rays. Okay, ah, afternoon.one of the many times I have to worry about bloodsucking freaks. " None of your bloodsucking buisness. Wait.You're a vampire, yet you can come out in the daylight? Okay, I am offically missing something here," I tell him. " I'm only half vampire. I'll be fully demonic once I make my first kill," he says, as I roll my eyes, and begin to walk away from him. " Oh, and who has the great pleassure of being your first?" I ask him sarcastically, but suddenly he steps in the way of my path. " You do," he tells me, as my eyes grow wide. " Okay! Um, so not smart! You can't possiably kill me in the daylight!" I say inbetween breathes of anixiety. Right? " No one said that I'll kill you today." he says, as I back up against the wall, as his lips brush up against mine. " I'll maybe kill you tommrow. It'll be one big surprise for you, slayer." he says, as tears grow in my eyes, as he kisses me deeply. I close my eyes, and melt into the kiss, a part of me pertending that Josh isn't really a vampire.He's just regular Josh, and were really on our date, and he really loves me. He runs his finger along my neck and a little down my shirt, as I kiss him more passionatly, a tear sliding down my face as I do so. Suddenly, Josh is violently pulled off of me, and thrown to the hard ground. I realize that David is now beside me, and I breathe in deeply, my lips aching to be kissed once more, or twice more. " Stay the hell away from my sister!" David yells angrily, pure warning in his voice. " Or, I'll drive a stake through you myself." " Is that a threat, or a promise?" Josh asks with a seductive smile, as he blows a kiss to me and licks his lips, laughing before he walks away. My brother watches Josh walk away catusoally, and turns to face me, once Josh is out of his sight. " Did he hurt you?" David asks, as he faces me, and my mind slowly process's just what happaned. " Kyra?" he asks, as I shake my head lightly and now stare into my brother's eyes. " Fine. I'm fine," I tell him, as I breathe heavily. " He haesn't made his first kill yet, David. There's still a chance that we can save him." I inform him, as we walk side-by-side down the street. " Have any ideas on who he's planning to kill?" my brother asks me, as I look directly into his eyes, before speaking. " Me."  
  
Chapter 7: Hurt  
  
  
  
I stare at myself in the mirror, watching as a lost little girl tries desperatly to stay together. " Kyra?" David calls, as he now leans against the bathroom doorway, my firely blue eyes drifting over to him. " You okay?" my brother asks me, as 


End file.
